Time of our lives
by DI BOLLYKECKS
Summary: now i decided that instead of updating that i post this short story here i got the idea from an episode from GIMMI GIMMI GIMMI with Tom and Linda those of you who havnt read this will find out that Gene and Alex are flat mates living ordinary lives enjoy.


**TIME OF OUR LIVES**

A2A fanfic I have had an idea that if Alex had never came from the future and never had molly her daughter and lived in the eighties and then I thought what would be Evan funnier if she lived with Gene but they weren't together they were flat mates!

HOW IT ALL STARTED

October 1st 1983

The team had retired to Luigi's for the night they had finally solved the case of a little boy being kidnapped, little jimmy piper, 5 years old, taken from his house two days ago the team were lucky to get a good result to Alex she realized she was lucky to be apart of this team because of all the other stations she worked at over the past ten years would take longer than this to solve a kidnapping she was very proud of her team. She looked across to Shaz and Chris chatting about what night club they were going to tomorrow night even though they weren't together she was so happy that they were still very good friends, the amount of times she split up with a man and they ended very ugly and she didn't want Shaz and Chris to go though the same thing she went through because they were so young. She looked across to Ray who had a rather dizzy blonde on his lap with his hands groping her bum with nothing but a smile on his face with a cigarette in his mouth you could tell he was going to get lucky tonight.

Finally she turned her head to the man she shared the flat upstairs with, Gene Hunt, her DCI, her boss but also the man she would call her best friend as would he, they had been living in the flat ever since she arrived at Fenchurch three years ago, it was her first day at her new police station she had her flat sorted out and she new everything was going to be great and she got on with her DCI brilliantly they both had loads of things in common and they both had very strong attitudes you could say gene had finally met his match.

_March 18__th__ 1981_

_Finally it was the end of the day and after getting drunk in Luigi's and after getting on so well, gene offered to take Alex home in his Quattro. they got to her house and a fire engine was outside the flats with smoke and flames coming from the windows. _

"_OH MY GOD!" Alex screamed she ran to the flat door only to be dragged back by Gene._

"_NO ALEX GET BACK DON'T GO THERE ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" Gene told her with his hands around her waist._

"_BUT I AM SUPPOSE TO BE LIVING HERE!" she shouted back at him. _

"_C'MON JUST GET AWAY FROM THE FLATS!" she did as she was told and walked away with him by the Quattro._

_Two hours later as they finally put out the fire a fireman came to Gene and Alex who were still standing by the Quattro the fireman had seen Alex outburst and went over to he.r _

"_Are you alright love" the fireman said in a cockney accent.t _

"_Yer I'm fine its just I was suppose to be living here this was my first night of living in my new flat" Alex replied as she was on the edge of bursting into tears Gene put an arm round her to make her feel comfortable._

"_so fire bloke" Gene said with Alex looking up at him as if to say what are you calling him that for he looked down at her then back up to the fireman "how do you think it happened."_

_Someone in the flat below left the gas cooker on while they were out, lucky it was only them and you in the flats" pointing at Alex_

"_Good that you and them were out at the time" he smiled at her Alex gave a weak smile back._

"_Well thanks mate for putting the fire out" gene shook his hand _

"_Your welcome, well I better get back to the fire station see you round some time."_

_Alex was stunned as they dove of in the fire engine "hello has anyone thought about me for a second, ive sold my old house its my first day in a new police station and new surroundings my new flat that I haven't even lived in yet has gone up in flames and now I have nowhere to go but never mind at least im not a crispy bit of bacon at least im safe down here on my arse with nowhere to go!" she shouted in a sarcastic tone._

"_You could always stay at my place" he suggested awkwardly to he.r_

"_What, you're not serious" she smiled at him. _

"_Why not you've got nowhere else to go 'ave yer, and I don't think yer mum and dad will take you in at this time young lady" he smiled. _

"_My parents are dead Gene" she said to him._

"_Oh sorry, me and me big mouth" he looked down not proud of himself.f_

"_No its fine it was a long time ago when I was a child any way are you sure you don't mind."_

"_No its fine you're a woman with no home to go to it's my job to take care of you so c'mon my lady your carriage awaits" as he pointed to his beloved Quattro._

Three years later they were still living together but they wouldn't have been if Gene hadn't been able to persuade Alex to stay.

after she found out her flat had been rebuilt and done up she packed her bags and was ready to leave but Gene got lonely and tried to persuade her she said no and left after two days living in her new flat she felt it wasn't the same as living with gene she went back to him, a week later she sold her flat and carried on living in Luigi's till now.

"Oi 'Lex stop daydreaming!" Gene said snapping her out of her trance

"Oh sorry."

"Are we going 'ome or what?" Gene said offering his hand to drag her up of the chair to her feet.

"Alright keep your hair on you miserable bastard!" she shouted at him with a smile.

"oh shut it you stupid tart" to the others around them it was normal to see them talk like this as it was their usual behaviour and how they talk to each other when they were pissed or sober. They said good night to the rest of CID and went up stairs to there flat both pissed and probably were going to get even more pissed when they went inside gene struggled to find the key Alex assumed.

"Have you found it yet" she said as she leant against the door drunkenly.

"Found whaaa" he slurred.

"The key you stupid twat."

"The key?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Yerrr" she started to slur herself.

"Oh that's a good idea I was looking for me bollocks!" he said as they both burst out into fits of drunken laughter.

In the end Alex found her key in her back pocket of her jeans and opened the door.

"You'd need a microscope to find your bollocks" Alex said with a smile showing of her white teeth.

"And you would know would yer" he smiled back a drunken flirtatious smile at her.

"Well I could guess" she flirted with him as he moved closer too her pinning her to the open door.

"Well let me tell you that you are completely wrong about my crown Jewells."

"Ooooh? Biggins are they Gene" she said averting her eyes downwards.

"Well let's just say once im inside, you won't be able to get enough of me."

"Oh promises, promises" Alex smiled as she tilted her head to one side

"I mean it lexy if we had sex tonight you'd be forcing me to do it again tomorrow and the next day and the next day and….."

"Oh shut your face" she laughed.

"You'd love it and you wouldn't be able to go with out for the rest of your life" he moved even closer to her and put his hands on her small slim waist.

"Well I best not shag you then eh" she smiled again as she took his hands away from her waist "c'mon get that door closed its bloody freezing out there" she said to him over her shoulder as she walked into the living room.

Right I'll sit on the sofa you get the beers and the wine and the wine glasses and we will sit here and carry on getting pissed" she said patting the seat next to her on the sofa. He sat next to her with the beers and the bottle of wine and the glasses and put them on the coffee table in front of them as Gene put his feet on top of it.

"Right ok" Alex said as gene turned to her.

"You're trapped in a lift with Kim wild and Cagney and Lacey who would you shag?" she asked him.

"Oh that's a tough one erm mmmm…." He said back with a look that showed he was thinking…hard!

THE MORNING AFTER

October 2nd 1983

7:00 AM

Alex awoke to the sound of Genes snoring next to her

'this cant be right Gene has his own room, what the hell is he doing in mine…OH MY GOD don't tell me we had a shag last night' she thought to herself, she slowly opened her eyes to reveal the blinding light through the open window and being hit with a sawing pain through her head 'oh god I am never going to get pissed ever again if I get hangovers like this.'

She then realised that she was in the living room on the stripy sofa with gene lying behind her with his arms around her waist…..again!

'Why was it that every time they get pissed they always end up on the sofa in each others arms anyone would think they were together?

She decided it was time to awake god's gift to women as he always thought of himself as by slapping him across the face.

"OOOOW you cow what the bloody hell did you do that for?" and then realisation hit when he found Alex only an inch away from his face and found his arms around her, he quickly let go of her and stood up of the sofa and then just like Alex he was hit with a stabbing pain that sawed through his skull he could only shout two words "OH BOLLOCKS."

"C'mon we've got to get to work am going in the shower first" she said and turned to the bathroom.

"Oh no you are not Lady B" he said as he went after her to reach the bathroom.

"OH YES I AM GENIE AHAHAHAH!" she cackled as she reach the bathroom only to be dragged back by gene.

"GET OF ME, YOU RAPIST!" she shouted but suddenly started to laugh at what she just said.

Gene laughed as he half dragged half carried her away from the bathroom so he could let go of her and leg it in himself

"Oh for god sake if you go in first you take forever!"

"I do not!" she said to him while he held her.

"OOOOH YES YOU DO!" he shouted at her laughingly.

"BOLLOCKS!" She shouted back and used her heal to kick him there

Gene keeled over and roared in pain and watched Alex stand above him with a big smile on her face

"I wonder how big your bollocks are now Gene" she giggled.

Gene wasn't really taking any notice to what she was saying he was more interested that Alex was standing over him in her black night shirt so he got a good view of her silk black knickers, 'there was a god after all' he thought as he watch Alex skip into the bathroom and winked at him before she shut the door behind her.

After an hour of fighting over the bathroom and who's turn it was to do the ironing, Gene and Alex finally got into work on time.

"Guv Theres been a murder" Chris announced.

"It's not a murder, well it could be" Ray said.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"The body was found at the bottom of big Ben boss err ma'am" Chris stuttered.

"So when you say it might be a murder you mean….." Alex said to Ray

"Murder or suicide" Gene finished her sentence.

"yer it was told that he man worked as big bens clock cleaner were your hangin' on one of them rope thingy's, oh I'd love to do that yer know" he said to Shaz.

"Oh shut it you twat!" Gene said to Chris with a glare.

"So he either had fallen from the deliberately made the rope loose to kill himself or someone deliberately made it loose for him to kill 'im, or it was an accident what do we think children" Gene asked his team and everyone just looked blank at each other until shaz raised her hand Alex looked at her you could tell she was nervous but this girl had her hole future ahead of her she really did deserve promotion she had more brains than Chris and ray put together for miles and miles and yet gene never noticed her potential she made a note to talk to him about her when they went home well at least Alex had noticed it god knows what it must have been like for her before she transferred. The girl had courage and she was so proud of her.

"Well Granger what do you think"

"Well guv I think we should talk to this mans family find out who he is and through his family we will find out what sort of a man he was and that will give us more clues as to how he died" shaz said with a small smile to Alex.

"Well done shaz" Alex said and returned the smile.

"Yes granger at least someone is listening to my every word, you lot take note!" he said pointing at shaz.

After three days work on this case the team had realised that this man didn't get murdered or commit suicide but the stupid git hadn't attached the strap properly to himself and fell from a great height in Genes thoughts he was annoyed at how much time they wasted Chris was happy because he got to go undercover as a clock cleaner for Big Ben which he wanted to do Ray however was angry that the time he wasted here could have been done in luigis drinking to oblivion, shaz was frustrated that now that this operation was over she was back making tea and biscuits ray and the Guv were finally taking her seriously until they realized they put the hard work into nothing.

Alex however was concerned about this young mans family according to his parents he was always forgetful and carless and clumsy but he was still there son he was twenty-three years old and it was his first job before being unemployed for a few years Alex knew it would be hard for them to get over the death of their son but time was a healer.

She was brought out of her trance as Gene snapped his fingers in front of her, "c'mon bolls were goin' to Luigi's."

"Ok but am going home first to change" Alex smiled.

"Were only goin' to Luigi's yer look fine yer don't need to go 'ome" Gene moaned.

"Yes I do c'mon I wont take long" she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the station.

Gene laughed "oh don't be stupid it takes you forever to find a handbag for the night."

They arrived at the Luigi's flats and walked up the stars to their flat.

"Ok Paul Daniels or Bruse Willis."

"Easy that."

"But they both got small dicks" Gene smiled.

"What, like yours" Alex laughed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY DICK IS NOT SMALL!" Gene shouted at her.

"Yer whatever anyway Bruce Willis's dick will not be small!" she smiled "just answer the bloody question women."

"Well it will obviously be Bruse wont it."

"Even if his dicks small?"

"Even if his dicks small" she repeated.

As they got to the door Gene pulled Alex behind him to protect her.

"What is it!" she asked.

"Shhhh look" he whispered as they both saw that there flat door was wide open!

STIFF IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Oh my god" Alex whispered shocked.

"Someone's been in our flat, the bastard."

"Oh it's probably nothing."

"What are you on about?" gene said shocked that Alex was taking it so calmly.

"I probably forgot to lock the door on the way out." Alex replied

Their next door neighbour Mike came out of his flat with his wife Shirley

"Hey erm Mike have you heard any one go into our flat?" Alex asked

"I did hear a bit of humping around, but I thought that you crazy cats had finally got it together" mike and Shirley laughed.

"EEERRRR DON'T BE DISGUSTING!" Alex and Gene shouted together with there faces screwed up in disgust.

"Well he has gone a bit mad since he took his Viagra this morning" Shirley laughed.

"AAAHHH THAT SKIRT, ITS FREAKING ME OUT!" he cried pointing at Alex's grey pencil skirt.

Alex laughed at the effect mike was having on the Viagra.

"Well freak out baby!" Alex laughed again but didn't get a smile from Shirley as she glared at Alex obviously jealous 'the jealous cow' Alex muttered to Gene which he nodded as mike and Shirley exited the flat and out the building.

"Right I'll check the bedrooms and you will check the livin' room and the kitchen" Gene said to her.

"Hang on; mike has just told us right, two very high in rank police officers that he has taken ILEGAL drugs and your just not arsed are you?"

"Well usually I am arsed bolls but right now someone could 'ave broken into are flat and I much more care for yer safety than mike's Viagra obsession alright."

"Ohhh you care for my safety how sweet of you Genie!" she said playfully fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh shut it!" Gene shouted back at her this just made Alex laugh even more.

"Ssshhhh" he said putting a hand over her mouth "right I check bedrooms you check livein' room and kitchen ok" he whispered taking his hand away from her mouth.

"Don't you mean the lounge and the kitchen" Alex smiled.

"I know what I mean miss posh frilly knickers" he replied as they both went in and checked the rooms Gene looked into the bedrooms nothing there but this gave him a very good excuse to go through Alex's knicker draw.

"ANYTHING IN THE BEDROOMS!" She shouted to Gene as she looked around the kitchen

"NO NOTHING HERE HOW ABOUT YOU" He shouted back.

"NO NOTHING HERE AT…..!" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she turned round to face the lounge and was shocked at what she saw

"ERM GENE COULD YOU COME HERE PLEASE…NOWWW!" She shouted never taking her eyes of what was in front of her Gene came running through to her "what's wrong, 'lex what is it…BLOODY 'ELL" He said as he turned his head in the direction she was looking.

There in front of them on a stand was a wooden open coffin with brass handles in there lounge.

WHAT IS GOIN' ON BOLLS?

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GO!…." Alex kept saying like she couldn't comprehend the situation

"OH SHUT UP WOMAN!" Gene shouted.

"WELL WHAT THE COCK IS THIS BOX DOING IN HERE THEN!" Alex screamed back at him.

"I DON'T COCKING KNOW!" he shouted back.

"Whose is it?" Alex asked him.

"Bolls im as clueless as you" he replied turning to her.

"Is it empty Gene?" Alex asked again holding onto his arm very tightly as her knuckles were going white. "please Gene I don't like coffins please check" Gene knew about Alex offobia of death and coffins because of telling him when they first moved in how her parents were killed by a car bomb when she was a child and how she was fathered by her godfather Evan she said he was a good man but when she was older and had a bad dream she would always cry for her mum or when it was home time at school and her mum or dad wouldn't be there to pick her up all the little things she took for granted had been the worst things she had to cope with this kind of stuff Alex told him just made gene feel sorry for Alex he knew that she had know family now that Evan died months after she arrived so that was partly why he wanted to let her stay with him because she was now on her own in this world so he was going to look after, care for, protect and fight for this intelligent, sexy gorgeous, beautiful women till her heart stopped beating.

"Ok ok it's alright am 'ere Alex ok nothing's gonna 'urt yer ok?" he assured her.

"Ok thanks I appreciate it Gene" she said taking his hand as he smiled as the y both walked towards the coffin to find a dead body inside with a posh handkerchief over its face.

"Look it's a man look at the sparkly suit and shoes" Alex pointed out to Gene still holding his hand.

"Oh yer that's right, who do you think it is?"

"Hey im going to look" she whispered to him.

Gene was shocked at what she was saying, at how scared she was before and how she was suddenly going to uncover the body.

"Are you sure you can do it Lex" he asked.

"Yes I'm ok uncovering bodies it's just the coffins give me the creeps!" Alex smiled weekly.

"Ok well that's very brave of yer that bolls" he smiled as she let go of his hands and hovered her hands in the air to take the handkerchief away from the corpse face, she was about to whip the handkerchief away when….

"OH GOD I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING" Gene shouted.

"What!" Alex asked.

"We forgot to buy vodka!" Gene said back as he looked down at their shopping bags as they went shopping after work before they came home.

"OH SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Alex shouted at him clearly annoyed as she averted her eyes back to the corpse and was about to take the handkerchief away…

"I wonder who it is?" he questioned.

"Mmmmm…" Alex replied as she snatched the handkerchief away.

"Well bugger me in the Quattro, its Luigi are landlord!" Alex shouted.

"I wondered why there weren't many people in the restaurant as usual last night" Gene said with a frown.

"Ooohhhh I wonder how he…, how he….went?" Alex asked.

Gene looked at the front door to make sure it was only him and Alex who were there… and luigi of course.

"Well…he did work in a restaurant and wine bar and he did smoke a bit...Soooo you know what that means."

"That how different is luigi from you with that description" Alex smiled.

"No….it means that probably the smoking and the drinkin' as well as runnin' a wine bar and restaurant from mournin' till late at night."

"Yes well you could be right there genie that's very intelligent coming from a man with a small cock!" she said seriously.

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME I HAVE NOT GOT A SMALL COCK!" Gene roared at her.

Alex just shrugged "why don't we say something nice about him" she said.

"There wasn't anything nice about 'im" Gene replied.

"Gene! I know you don't mean it" Alex replied.

"Yer whatever go on then say somthin' 'nice' about him then" he said waggling his fingers at the word nice to Alex.

"Ok" she smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Up in heaven the star is shining, down here on earth my heart is whining, save a place at Jesus's table, I'll be with you when I am able" she finished with a smile.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from I feel I'm gonna chuck if yer say that again" with a look of disgust o his face.

"Well I was just making it up as I went along" she said.

"Ooohhhh bloody 'ell" he moaned.

"Well go on then you say something shit stick!" she shouted.

"I could but it could involve the words 'wanker' and 'silly old man' if that's alright with you" he said with sarcasm in his tone.

"Oh well forget it then" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"'ere I could murder a whiskey yer know" he smiled at her as if he was asking her to get him one.

"Wet the baby's head, good idea" she smiled back.

Alex came back with two whiskies for them both as they clinked the tumblers together.

"What I wanna know bolls is why?" he asked as he pointed to luigi in his coffin.

"Well I don't know do I, hey im going to touch him."

"Are yer...well go on then."

Alex lifted her hand and as soon as it made contact with luigi's face a bell noise occurred.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They both shouted in shock

"HE'S ALARMED!" Alex screamed.

"IT'S THE DOOR BELL YOU STUPID BITCH" Gene shouted back at her.

"Ooohhhh thank god for that" Alex said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go and see who it is" gene said pointing to the door as Alex ran to it.

She came back with a man with black hair and quite slim with a suit on and a bit of stubble as well, around Alex's age and too handsome for his own good Gene thought.

"Gene this is the funeral director" Alex told him pointing to the man.

"Oh right, Gene Hunt" Gene addressed himself as he held out his hand.

"Robert Butler" he said as he held his hand up to shake Gene's.

"Sorry we had to meet like this, it's much better to meet at holiday destinations or big houses don't you agree?" Mr. Butler asked.

"Oh yes, do sit down" Alex said as she smiled at him and he smiled back earning a glare from Gene as they all sat on the stripy sofa together.

"Oh yes the death of a loved one can be quite traumatic, grown men weep, dwarfs collapse" Mr. Butler explained to Gene and Alex as he sat in the middle of them.

"Im so sorry we seem a little distracted Mr. Butler we had no idea that he died" Alex said in a lustful voice as she put her hand on the handsome mans thigh.

"I'm surprised the coffin didn't give it away love, anyway I was just passing by and I thought I should just pop up to see how everything was going with oh what erm…. Oh what was his name" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Luigi" they both replied to Mr. Butler.

"That's right; he's the owner of the trattoria down stairs right?"

"Yes that's right" Alex sighed as she rubbed her hand across the mans thigh earning a scowl from gene.

"So when's the funeral, I mean im assuming there is going to be one?" gene asked trying to distract the man from Alex touching him up.

"Yes I mean we can't have this in here all day can we" Alex replied.

"You mean you don't know when the funeral is?"

"Well of course we don't know we didn't even know he was being delivered to our flat you moron!" Gene shouted.

"Oh sorry I thought you knew."

"Well why have you brought him here why not down stairs were his room is just above the wine bar?" Alex asked.

"Well we always put it downstairs the punters seem to like it, I mean who wants a stiff in the bedroom" Mr. Butler said.

Alex eyes lit up as she burst out laughing while Mr. Butler looked at Gene confused as Gene rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway how did you get in we dint let you in we've been at work and gone shoppin', we come back to this its all a bit bizarre isn't it" gene said.

"Someone gave me a key" Mr Butler said as he got it out of his pocket

"Well who gave you the key" Gene asked.

"Cant remember mate" he shrugged.

"Right so who else are we suppose to tell about this?" Alex asked.

"Well it's usually tradition to tell family and friends, I mean you could tell strangers but they don't really give a…."

"….shit" Alex interrupted.

"Donation" Mr. Butler corrected her as he stood up of the sofa "well I better be off, see you at the funeral" as he left.

THE UNEXPECTED

Later on after telling mike and Shirley and the rest of the neighbours about luigi and of course CID they all went down to the restaurant which was unusual because it was still open.

All of CID sat down at the tables in front of the mural at the back as gene and Alex went to the bar.

"Oh gene I just can't believe it."

"I know 'lex" he said as he put an arm around her and rubbed her back as she leant her head on his chest.

"Its ok, its ok, im 'ere ok" he soothed her.

"I just can't believe he's gone" she said as tears rolled down her face.

"Who has gone senorina drake" luigi said as he jumped up from behind the bar.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gene and Alex cried as they fell to the floor in heap.

"Oh I am so sorry but what is the matter."

Gene stood up holding Alex with her against his chest as her legs were to weak "L…LUI…LLL…LUIGI?" Alex stuttered.

"yes senorina drake, oh and I do apologise for putting my twin brothers coffin in your flat but it wouldn't fit anywhere else and I knew you would look after him" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"YOU'RE TWIN BROTHER!" All of CID shouted.

"Yes my brother Pablo"

"Oh for god sake" Gene and Alex said together.

A week later everything was back to normal luigis brother had been buried the hole of CID didn't need to grieve and Gene and Alex's flat was back to normal.

Alex and Gene were sitting on the sofa watching 'high noon' one of Gene's favourite westerns with a box of chocolates between them on the sofa playing there usual game.

"Right Me, Cooper or Eastwood, who do yer think could satisfy yer the most so you couldn't go without for the rest of yer life" Gene said to her.

"Erm well if your knob is big enough I would choose you but…."

Gene interrupted "whoa whoa whoa my crown Jewells are big."

"We could put it to the test if you want" she smiled seductively.

Gene looked at her as though he didn't know what she said but then she leant close to him as did he they were so close until the phone rang springing them apart.

Alex answered the phone "hello….what…oh sorry no you've got the wrong number…alright bye."

She turned to Gene who was stood up she stood up with him.

"Erm it's late…..we should….." Gene stuttered.

"Yes we should" Alex said as they both went to the doors of there rooms.

"Well night bollykeks" Gene smiled.

"Night genie" she smiled back.

As they gave each other a kiss on the cheek and both entered there rooms.

All that could be heard from both there closed door rooms was…

"Night Genie."

"Night Bolly."

"Night Genie."

"Night Bolly."

"Night Genie."

"Night Bolly."

"Night Genie."

"You've always got to have the last say haven't you?"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Oh I give up!" He smiled as he heard Alex's sunny laugh from the next room.

"Night Gene."

"Night Alex."


End file.
